cahillroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tanglepool96
Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:HeroineHiding page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HeroineHiding (Talk) 21:37, 30 July 2010 Yo! Yayz! You iz here!!! XD AgentMarina 21:40, July 30, 2010 (UTC) KEWL!!!!! You signed up?! AWESOME!!!! =) =) =) I'm all smiles. =) XP Phail. Agent WindFire - Dig Deeper 21:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) About the IRC... Sorry. I overreacted. Please come back... =( I miss you. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 22:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I second that!!! TP, you are like soo funny!! I need you back!! --HeroineHiding ♪♫ The Awesome One☺ 01:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I third that! (Does that make sense?) I dunno what happened, but please come back! (This is AM. Sorry, forgot to log in.) ...you guys miss me...? Really? i thought you guys were glad I was gone... TP- Pumpernickle No way! It isn't any fun anymore, and we all have a tendency to get bored. =( Please come back? Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 12:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) WHAT KINDA IDIOTS WOULDN'T MISS YOU??? --HeroineHiding ♪♫ The Awesome One☺ 12:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm still in shock. You guys. MISS me. I thought you all kinda hated me... TP - Lees do the wave!! ~ ~ ~ ~ TP, I'll admit it (Note: JUST THIS ONCE) - I was, actually, physically, crying when you left. You are part of this community. We are a community, together, and it will remain that way. We stand strong, united. Divided, we will fall. I'm sorry. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 17:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ummmm...Duh I miss you. you are on my list of the funnest people I've ever met. Well, not that I've met you but you are still awesome and everything. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ The Awesome One☺ 21:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ^.^ ok, one sec. TP- Lees do the wave!!! ~ ~ ~ ~ Wave- AgentMarina ~ XD Who WOULDN'T miss you? Please come back. AgentMarina 20:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I did!!! We just havent goten to be on at the same time!!! TP- Less do the wave!!! ~ ~ ~ ~ About Projects... HH and I would like you to be second-in-command of Project Info. If you'd like the position, please contact me. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 01:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) YESHERS!!!!!!!-Lees do the wave!!! ~ ~ ~ ~ 04:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Just, for further notice - Please let the admins do the project-page editing ;) I'll add you. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 14:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ummm...Yay? --HeroineHiding ♪♫ The Awesome One☺ 14:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) XP Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 14:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yay for happiness!!!!! Tanglepool-Lees do the wave!!! ~ ~ ~ ~ 23:39, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Do people still come on here? Sign this please if you still come on here :3